Sweet Curse
by Allison H
Summary: Pré-COTBP. L'action se passe en 1724 et retrace les événements durant lesquels Jack officiait à la Compagnie des Indes. Pairing : JackxOC. Les commentaires et les suggestions concernant l'action sont bienvenus.
1. Le départ

**Disclaimer : Certains personnages appartiennent à Disney, d'autres à Rob Kidd et quelques-uns m'appartiennent.**

Ce matin-là, c'était la mort dans l'âme que Martha se réveillait. Aujourd'hui, elle devait quitter la ville où elle avait grandie, là où elle avait ri, mais aussi pleuré. Et sur un coup de tête de son père, elle devait tout abandonner et partir pour les Caraïbes où il régnait en maître face aux pirates qui pillaient sans vergogne. Ce père qu'elle connaissait si peu, celui pourtant envers qui elle éprouvait du respect mêlé à de la crainte.

Elle resta, pendant dix minutes, dans son lit, ressassant tous les bons et les mauvais moments qu'elle avait vécus à Londres, tous ceux qui avaient fait d'elle la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue. Mais cela était trop difficile, et elle se devait de se préparer au départ pour éviter de penser à sa peine. Lasse, elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux qui plongeaient sa chambre dans la pénombre et elle se retrouva face à un paysage qui avait bercé toute sa jeunesse : Londres recouverte par le brouillard, les jardins britanniques si magnifiques, la Tamise qui se profilait au loin. Tout cela, dans trois mois, ne serait plus qu'un vague souvenir. Elle tourna le dos à la fenêtre et s'installa devant sa coiffeuse où son reflet la désespérait encore plus.

Du haut de ses vingt ans, Martha était, sans aucun doute, l'une des femmes les plus charmantes et agréables à regarder de la société londonienne. Son teint pâle était contrasté par la noirceur de ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient gracieusement sur les hanches. Ses traits étaient d'une finesse incomparable ses yeux, d'un bleu limpide, possédaient la même profondeur que l'océan. Mais cette beauté s'accompagnait d'une froideur dans ce regard pourtant si pur, un trait hérité de son père, le seul qu'il lui est transmis apparemment. Tous ceux qui louaient sa beauté ne pouvaient que se remémorer celle de sa mère, une femme si remarquable qu'elle ne pouvait qu'épouser un Amiral réputé pour son grand courage. Elle se souciait peu de son apparence : contrairement à cette société superficielle qui la privilégiait, elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'éphémère et qu'un jour, on ne la regarderait même plus. Elle avait nourri, suite au décès de sa mère, l'ambition de travailler la médecine. Cette lubie causait chez son père un profond dépit : il savait que les hommes se méfiaient énormément des femmes savantes. Mais pour Martha, cette envie allait bien plus loin que le désir de se démarquer de ses pairs, elle ne voulait plus que cela recommence…

Alors que l'horloge sonnait huit heures, Mary, sa femme de chambre, s'introduisit vivement dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle lui exprima rapidement son respect, puis s'entreprit de la coiffer. Alors qu'elle brossait ses cheveux d'ébène, elle ne put laisser exprimer son admiration :

« -Chaque jour, vous devenez de plus en plus magnifique, Mademoiselle ! Les Caraïbes se déchireront pour vous !

-Mary, vous avez toujours le don d'exagérer… », répondit Martha, le regard triste. Mary, tout comme elle, ne savaient pas encore à quel point ces paroles allaient se révéler prophétiques…

Lorsque la femme de chambre eut terminé son parfait chignon, elle pressa sa maîtresse pour l'habiller au plus vite. Martha n'appréciait que très peu cette précipitation, elle sentait que sa maison, sa ville voulaient la voir quitter son monde au plus vite. Mais il lui était impossible de faire autrement, et elle devait se soumettre au rythme effréné que cette journée lui imposerait. Le laçage de son corset, qui lui coupa le souffle, l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Les excuses marmonnées par Mary ne furent pas entendues par sa maîtresse, qui s'était replongée déjà dans sa mélancolie.

« -J'ai demandé à Arthur de charger vos affaires dès l'aube. S'il m'a obéi, vous devriez partir dans peu de temps. Nous savons que le navire vous attendra, mais plus tôt vous partirez, plus vite vous atteindrez Montserrat. Si vous saviez à quel point votre père a hâte de vous revoir…

-Il pouvait me revoir. S'il ne l'a pas fait, il ne le fera sûrement pas une fois que je serai… là-bas, répondit Martha avec amertume.

-Mademoiselle, vous aurais-je blessée ?, s'inquiéta la domestique dévouée.

-Non, nia la jeune femme, essayant d'afficher un sourire rassurant, non. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

Une fois qu'elle fut rassurée, Mary conduisit Martha vers l'entrée de la demeure majestueuse où elle avait vécu jusqu'alors. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans le manoir, brisé par le choc des talons contre le marbre des escaliers. De chaque côté, les domestiques qui l'avaient vue grandir étaient rangés pour voir, une dernière fois, la jeune châtelaine. Face à cette vision, elle fut tiraillée entre une envie de fondre en larmes qu'elle réprima, comme à son habitude, et une pulsion qui germait depuis de nombreuses semaines et qui avait atteint son apogée, le désir violent de cracher sa haine à ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais considéré comme tel, cet inconnu qui n'avait pas daigné venir au chevet de sa femme mourante, absorbé par son ambition, qui l'avait privé de son frère par ses excès, et qui maintenant la retiraient de sa véritable famille. Elle avait l'impression d'être la victime d'un sacrifice nécessaire pour combler les caprices d'un homme égoïste.

Tous lui firent des adieux chaleureux et émouvants. Eux aussi allaient perdre un être cher, mais ils se persuadaient que les Caraïbes ne pouvaient que lui être favorables, que le Nouveau Monde lui apporterait de nombreuses aventures qu'elle aurait ratées en restant ici. Si seulement ils savaient, s'ils voyaient ce qu'elle ressentait, ils préfèreraient qu'elle reste ici, cela, elle en était sûr. Mais elle avait pleinement conscience que cette traversée qu'elle allait effectuer durant un mois, ceux-là même qui la voyaient partir en rêvaient. Elle ne pouvait donc se morfondre, il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant et qu'elle affronte ces aventures que tant de personnes lui avaient promises. Arrivée au seuil de la porte, elle se retourna et embrassa cette scène du regard. En balayant l'entrée, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un portrait où était représenté sa mère. Elle s'avança, les yeux rivés sur le tableau les domestiques, l'imitant, comprirent tout de suite où se dirigeait son attention. Un jeune homme, petit et râblé, les cheveux ébouriffés, se détacha alors du corps que formaient les serviteurs et balbutia :

« Mademoiselle… navré… j'avais oublié de… »

Martha, qui se trouvait maintenant face au portrait, répondit vaguement :

« Ce n'est rien, Arthur… »

Elle ne faisait pas que l'observer, elle le dévorait des yeux, comme si elle ne voulait en oublier aucun détail. Le portrait, encadré par un magnifique bois précieux, semblait être le reflet de la jeune femme, tant les ressemblances entre le modèle et celle-ci étaient troublantes. Sa mère possédait, tout comme elle, ces traits fins, ce teint si diaphane, ces cheveux sombres qui étaient retenus dans un modeste chignon. Elle portait une robe bleu saphir d'une simplicité rare pour son rang, soutenue par une parure où étincelaient des diamants. Mais ce n'étaient pas ces artifices qui captivaient la jeune fille, c'était l'expression de son visage. Elle arborait un léger sourire, empreint de mystère, et ses yeux, d'un bleu plus clair et plus pur que ne l'étaient ceux de sa fille, reflétaient la douceur et l'amour qu'elle avait portée à sa famille, essayant de combler l'absence d'un père qui privilégiait sa gloire personnelle.

« Si vous me le permettez, Mademoiselle, je vais l'ajouter à vos bagages. »

Le jeune valet, Arthur, mit fin à la nostalgie qui inondait Martha. Elle se retourna vers lui puis, avec un sourire mélancolique, lui répondit :

« -Ce ne sera pas la peine, Arthur. Ce portrait restera ici.

-Mais Mademoiselle…, intervint Mary.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas besoin d'une toile pour me souvenir du bien qu'a fait ma mère autour d'elle. C'est cela qui importe le plus. »

Mary, qui retenait ses larmes dès leur arrivée dans le hall d'entrée, s'effondra dans les bras de Martha qui, surprise, fit un pas en arrière, mais qui ne put s'empêcher de la consoler. Elle la rassurait, lui rappelant toutes joies qu'elle allait connaître là-bas, le mariage fameux qu'elle allait célébrer, la vie que sa mère n'avait pu avoir. Mary, réalisant qu'elle avait dérogé au protocole, recula et se répandit en excuses.

« Ce n'est rien, Mary, ce n'est rien. »

Cela était triste à dire, mais il fallait partir, non pas que le temps était contre eux, mais elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait subir une fois de plus l'émotion pesante de ses domestiques. Une fois installée, elle les vit tous, la saluant de la main, essayant de contenir leurs émotions. Elle leur répondit d'un geste de la main et d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui affichait la tristesse de la jeune femme.

Les trois heures de trajet qui la séparaient de Portsmouth lui parurent interminables. Elle avait beau ouvrir ses livres pour essayer de se changer les idées, elle ne pouvait diriger ses pensées que vers ce futur qui se rapprochait d'elle de plus en plus rapidement. Ce n'était pas tant la peur de l'inconnu qui la tourmentait, mais celle de se retrouver vers cet homme qu'elle devrait appeler « père » et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis le départ de son frère, il y a sept ans. Après tout ce temps, elle n'avait rien à lui dire, et elle appréhendait ce jour fatidique où elle n'aurait que lui vers qui se tourner. Elle avait un mois pour se préparer à cette fatalité, un pauvre mois qui lui paraîtrait si long face à son ennui mais si bref vis-à-vis de ses retrouvailles forcées.

Martha arriva à Portsmouth vers onze heures du matin. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, le soleil éclatant du midi éclairait le port et la mer de sa lumière chaleureuse. Une belle journée pour partir en voyage ! A cette heure-ci de la matinée, le port était en proie à une agitation fébrile : des hommes transportaient des cargaisons à bord de bricks imposants, des marins saouls, qui n'avaient sûrement pas fini leur nuit, continuaient à chanter des chansons obscènes pendant que les femmes des aubergistes, éreintées, trouvaient la force de nettoyer le résultat des beuveries nocturnes de ces hommes. Martha ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de ce monde qui se confinait tout autour d'elle. Une muraille humaine l'encerclait, parant une fuite hypothétique. Le cocher fit signe à un homme qui se trouvait sur le pont du navire juste en face de l'attelage, l'invitant à s'approcher. Celui-ci semblait avoir attendu ce signal depuis bien longtemps, étant donné qu'il n'attendit pas une seule seconde et se précipita vers eux et en peu de temps, il les avait rejoints. C'était un homme qui devait être un peu plus âgé que Martha, la peau tannée sûrement par la navigation, des cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Une barbe lui dévorait toute la partie inférieure du visage, ne laissant entrevoir que des yeux d'une noirceur inconcevable. Il ne portait pas le costume traditionnel de la flotte britannique, mais une large chemise qui avait été autrefois blanche et un pantalon usé au niveau des genoux, les pieds nus. Il allait sûrement monter ses bagages à bord, aucun doute là-dessus. Mais, à sa grande surprise, le marin, dans un grand sourire, annonça :

« Capitaine Jack Smith, pour vous servir, mademoiselle Norrington ! »


	2. De marbre

Après lui avoir baisé la main, Jack se redressa et observa l'inconnue pour qui toute cette expédition était nécessaire. Pas laide, loin de là d'ailleurs, mais elle semblait si distante, si hautaine. Il avait senti, lorsqu'il lui avait pris la main, sa résistance, faible mais perceptible par lui seul. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle appartenait à un milieu où des personnes comme lui étaient grandement méprisées. Cela ne le choquait pas, il avait su à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'il avait décidé de s'embarquer dans cette nouvelle vie.

Il sentait le regard de la jeune femme l'étudier intensément, ce à quoi il répondit en la fixant de même, plongeant ses yeux sombres de gamin des Caraïbes dans ceux, plus glaciaux, de la jeune femme. Elle mit peu de temps avant de jeter un coup d'œil faussement intéressé au Glory, le trois-mâts qui la mènerait à Montserrat. Ce combat de regards les avait isolés de la foule dont l'agitation ne cessait et du cocher qui attendait les ordres du marin. Alors que l'attention de la fille Norrington semblait se diriger ailleurs, il tapa amicalement sur l'épaule du domestique, qui avait essayé de camoufler son impatience, en vain.

« Mes hommes vous aideront à charger les affaires de Mademoiselle, s'empressa-t-il de déclarer. Quant à vous, très chère, dit-il en se tournant vers Martha et en esquissant une révérence grossière, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous mener à vos quartiers. »

Son attention se reporta sur le jeune capitaine et, d'un air las, se mit à s'avancer dans la cohorte, ignorant le bras que Jack lui proposait. Le voyage se profilait déjà sous de bons augures, pensait-il cyniquement en son for intérieur. Elle le considérait à peine comme un domestique, ne le gratifiait même pas d'un sourire ou d'un mot. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait se vanter d'avoir entendu le son de sa voix, cette petite prétentieuse s'étant bien gardée d'ouvrir la bouche.

Ainsi, il la mena à travers l'activité fourmillante du port, faisant attention toutefois à ce qu'elle lui soit toujours visible. Il ne tenait absolument pas à perdre tout espoir de carrière dans la Marine parce qu'il avait égaré la fille capricieuse de l'homme le plus influent des Caraïbes et de l'Angleterre, et pourtant cela le démangeait. La savoir perdue, souhaitant qu'il vienne la retrouver, faisait naître en lui un désir qu'il dût, infailliblement, réprimer.

Une fois montés à bord, il mena Martha vers la cabine, qui se situait juste en dessous de la barre. Il la laissa entrer à l'intérieur, singeant une fois de plus une courbette pour insister sur sa galanterie, mais elle ne le nota pas. Son orgueil ne cessait d'être bafoué par cette femme si sûre d'elle-même, qui n'avait même pas daigné lui accorder une seule parole, un seul regard autre que celui chargé de mépris qu'elle lui avait lancé dès le début de leur rencontre. Cela ne pouvait durer un mois, il en était hors de question !

-Mademoiselle Norrington, je vous rappelle que je suis le capitaine de ce navire et que je suis également chargé de vous protéger. J'aimerais que vous me facilitiez la tâche…

-Votre paie ne vous y aide-t-elle pas déjà ? prononça-t-elle finalement, lui tournant le dos et laissant entendre au marin une voix grave, pleine de mépris.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, ma jolie. Vous permettez que je vous appelle « ma jolie ? Peu importe. Ma paie, comme vous dites, me permet énormément de choses. Malheureusement, tout l'or du monde ne m'aidera pas à supporter que vous me traitiez de la sorte.

-Bien, dit-elle en se retournant vers Jack, son regard plus glacial que jamais. Vous pouvez vous retirer à présent, M. Smith.

-Primo, c'est Capitaine Smith, ma belle, marmonna-t-il. Deuxio, je ne suis pas un de vos valets payés pour supporter vos humeurs. Votre vie est entre mes mains, ne l'oubliez pas.

-Primo, c'est mademoiselle Norrington, et pas de « ma belle » ou de « ma jolie ». Je ne suis pas une de vos catins, désolée de vous décevoir. Deuxio, seriez-vous en train de me menacer ?

-J'emploierais le terme « conseiller » plus que « menacer ». Après tout, nous ne sommes pas encore ennemis, et vous ne voulez certainement pas que nous en arrivions à ce stade, n'est-ce pas, ma jolie ? », lui demanda-t-il, insistant sur ces mots qu'elle ne voulait résolument plus entendre.

Désarmée, elle ne put que le foudroyer du regard. Jack ne put que se féliciter de sa victoire sur cette pauvre fille qui ne se pensait supérieure uniquement par sa beauté superficielle, garantie d'un mariage qui la hisserait aux plus hauts rangs de la société. Il savoura ce moment avec grand plaisir et déclara, sur le seuil de la porte, prononçant ces mots avec délectation :

« Sur ce, je vous laisse, ma belle… »

Martha se retrouvait seule, face à la rage et au dégoût que provoquait ce grossier personnage. Comment son père, qui portait aux institutions une foi inextinguible, avait-il pu engager un rustre, un marginal, pour veiller sur elle ? Au premier abord, elle avait cru qu'il se moquait d'elle, qu'il n'était, elle ne savait trop, peut-être un simple mousse, un homme de moindre considération. Mais il s'était révélé que Jack Smith était bel et bien celui qui devait garantir sa protection. Elle s'effondra sur l'immense lit à baldaquins qui trônait dans la cabine. Ce mois allait, sans nul doute, se révéler long !

Quelques coups à la porte l'extirpèrent de sa rancune et l'obligèrent à se relever rapidement du lit tout en lissant rapidement les plis de sa robe qu'avait causés son affalement. Pensant que c'était Smith une fois de plus, elle lâcha violemment :

« Entrez ! »

Ce n'était que les hommes de l'équipage, des marins on ne peut plus ordinaires, hirsutes, à l'image de leur capitaine. Ils soulevaient avec aisance les coffres renfermant les effets de la jeune dame, les entassant dans un coin de la cabine. Une fois qu'un binôme avait déposé sa cargaison, les hommes le formant se courbaient face à elle, lui lançant des regards vicieux alors qu'ils se redressaient.

Son répit ne vint pas tout de suite : elle dut encore souffrir l'arrivée de sa femme de chambre, une jeune fille, à peine plus âgée qu'elle, peut-être plus jeune, qui ressemblait étrangement à une fouine. Petite, son regard errait dans les moindres recoins de la pièce, à l'affût de tout détail anormal. Sur son visage, un long nez, accompagné d'une bouche proéminente aux lèvres très fines, presque absentes, laissait échapper une respiration sifflante. D'une petite voix aiguë, semblable à un couinement, elle apprit à la jeune femme qu'elle s'appelait Alice et qu'elle serait sa domestique durant ce voyage et le resterait à Montserrat. Lasse, Martha hocha de la tête, appuyant chacune des paroles de la jeune servante par des « Bien, bien… » dans le but d'accélérer la conversation. Après lui avoir donné congé, Alice l'informa :

-N'oubliez pas que ma cabine se situe juste à côté de la vôtre, si vous avez besoin de moi…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Alice. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin d'être au calme, soupira Martha.

-Bien, mademoiselle.

Une fois qu'elle fut bel et bien seule, elle poussa un long soupir et s'assit mollement dans le fauteuil de velours rouge qui se situait à l'opposé du lit, près d'un modeste bureau. Il lui semblait une éternité depuis son départ de sa résidence londonienne, mais elle savait que ce n'en était que le début et que le plus dur était à venir. Une grande fatigue l'envahissait alors, en repensant à tous les événements de cette matinée. Le poids de ses émotions lui retombait directement sur les paupières. La secousse du navire, marquant son départ, l'extirpa légèrement de sa torpeur, puis bercée par le ballottement, elle fut envahie par le sommeil.


	3. Une correction bien méritée

Plongée dans ses livres de soins, Martha n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Ses journées se ressemblaient toutes et elle en venait presque à espérer qu'un jour, Smith entrerait dans sa cabine pour lui annoncer leur arrivée à Montserrat. Mais elle pouvait encore attendre ce jour : cela ne faisait qu'une semaine et demie qu'elle avait quittée Portsmouth, dix jours vécus dans la solitude, brisés par la présence de sa jeune domestique. Celle-ci était déçue par le comportement de sa maîtresse, qu'elle pensait douce et compatissante envers ses gens. On lui avait parlé de cet amour presque filial qu'elle portait envers ses serviteurs. Au lieu de cela, elle devait servir une femme renfermée sur elle-même, qui n'acceptait ni visite, ni paroles, et cela de qui que ce soit.

Un soir, pourtant, Alice, après avoir déposé le repas de Martha, insista pour qu'elle sorte de sa cabine qu'elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais quittée.

« Le vent marin ne pourra que vous faire du bien, cela sera très bon pour votre teint. Pensez tout de même que vous allez vous marier et…

-Bien, je vais sortir. Tu peux disposer maintenant », répondit-elle en fermant sèchement le livre qu'elle était en train d'étudier.

Après son dîner, elle décida de suivre le conseil de sa femme de chambre, de mauvaise grâce, certes, mais elle se disait qu'après cela, elle pourrait passer le restant de son voyage sans qu'on ne puisse rien lui reprocher. A peine sentit-elle la caresse de l'air marin que toutes ses mauvaises pensées la quittèrent. La lune éclairait de sa pâle lueur la mer paisible, le silence régnait en maître à bord du navire. Finalement, Alice n'avait pas eu tort : l'air marin lui était tout à fait bénéfique.

« Madame daigne enfin sortir ? »

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait reconnu Jack, rien que dans l'accentuation exagérée de « Madame », elle ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. Elle aurait préféré éviter une nouvelle confrontation, mais maintenant il était trop tard. Elle se retourna vers lui et arbora un sourire on ne peut plus amer.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Smith. Cela faisait longtemps.

-C'est capitaine, répliqua-t-il après avoir esquissé une grimace à l'appellation « Monsieur », capitaine Smith.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais regagner ma cabine. Je ne faisais juste que prendre un peu l'air et… »

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de son appartement, elle sentit comme un étau qui se resserrait sur son poignet. Elle fut soudainement en prise à une angoisse qui ne faisait qu'augmenter. Elle ne connaissait aucunement ses intentions la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que si elle avait eu jusqu'alors un quelconque avantage, elle ne le détenait plus. Le visage de l'homme reflétait un calme à toute épreuve. Un sourire victorieux s'y affichait, peut-être parce qu'il avait senti le pouls de la jeune fille s'accélérer, et tout cela contrastait avec la fermeté dont il faisait preuve.

« Pas tout de suite. Il serait stupide que vous me quittiez avant que l'on ait le temps de s'amuser, non ? »

Elle méprisait tantôt Smith, maintenant il la terrifiait. Si elle ne tenait pas à cet orgueil qui l'avait mené à une telle extrémité, elle se serait égosillée pour qu'on vienne à sa rescousse. Pourtant, une part d'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'un défi, elle guettait à la fois avec appréhension et curiosité le résultat de ce comportement qui avait été le sien depuis le début du voyage.

Il l'emmena dans sa cabine et il n'eut pas à affronter une quelconque résistance de la part de son adversaire. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander d'une voix qu'elle voulait résolue mais dont elle ne pouvait dissimuler la frayeur, à quoi tout cela rimait. Il lui tenait à présent les deux poignets et la força à s'asseoir. Elle se laissa faire, mais cette fois-ci non pas pour voir jusqu'où tout cela allait la menait, mais par crainte qu'il ne la violente. Jack, quant à lui, semblait avoir sombré dans la démence, un éclat sadique perçait dans son regard. Il sortit deux morceaux de corde relativement courts et, tenant l'un par les dents, il s'employa à lier l'un des poignets de Martha à un accoudoir du siège. Cette fois-ci, elle se débattit. La sueur perlait sur son front et elle qui ne laissait pas si facilement es émotions prendre le pas sur son corps, elle se sentait proche de l'évanouissement. Gêné par ses mouvements nerveux, il la repoussa violemment contre le dossier du siège et poursuivit son ouvrage. Une fois que cela fut fait, il recula de quelques pas et observa la scène, sceptique.

« Quelque chose manque, grogna-t-il.

-Que comptez-vous faire, capitaine ? gémit-elle.

-Mais oui, comment ai-je pu oublier ? »

Il prit sur sa table de nuit un long tissu rouge dont il la bâillonna. Il se recula une fois de plus et son visage illuminé reflétait à la perfection son contentement. Il fallait bien avouer, à la faveur de Jack, que la scène qui se présentait à ses yeux était tout simplement grotesque. Elle était face à lui, immobilisée par les liens qui l'entravaient et rendue presque muette par le bâillon. Ses yeux rougis par des sanglots qu'elle n'avait pu retenir complétaient ce tableau pitoyable.

Une fois repu de cette vision, il s'affala sur une chaise, située juste devant une table ronde en bois.

« Bien, maintenant que vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'à rester là, vous allez m'écouter, ma jolie. Cela vous a plu de jouer à la grande dame de Londres et je dois avouer que vous êtes parfaite pour incarner les pestes. Mais dans toute votre petite comédie, vous avez oublié une chose, ma belle : je suis le capitaine Smith ! Et en tant que capitaine et même en tant qu'homme, je ne me laisse jamais faire par qui que ce soit, et encore moins par une petite fille capricieuse qui croit avoir tout vu sans être même sorti une seule fois de son palais doré. Consentez-vous maintenant à ce que je vous détache et que l'on puisse discuter comme deux adultes raisonnables ? »

Martha hocha légèrement sa tête, qu'elle avait tenue jusque-là baissée. Il la libéra alors des cordes et du foulard et la laissa jouir pleinement de la liberté de ses gestes. Mais elle ne bougea pas et ne prononça pas un seul mot, comme si les objets de sa honte avaient laissés sur elle une marque invisible. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par lâcher dans un soupir :

« Je vous prie de m'excuser. »

A ces mots, le visage de Jack se détendit et prit même une expression compatissante. Il prit sous la table en bois une bouteille de rhum, la déboucha et, avant d'en prendre une gorgée, il l'avança vers la jeune femme en guise d'invitation qu'elle déclina aussitôt.

« Vous savez, reprit-il, les Caraïbes sont bien différentes de l'Europe et il faudra vous y faire. Bien sûr, ceux de votre rang seront aussi collet monté que ceux de la cour. Mais ce n'est sûrement pas en vous comportant comme une fille à papa…

-Que savez-vous de mon père, capitaine Smith ? l'interrompit Martha.

-Pas grand'chose. Je sais que c'est un amiral réputé et qu'il est réputé aussi pour être un sacré chasseur de pirates.

-Je ne pourrai rien ajouter à cela. C'est un étranger pour moi, je ne m'avancerai peu en affirmant que je vous connais mieux.

-N'allons pas trop vite en besogne, mademoiselle Norrington, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

-Il m'appelle comme une vulgaire domestique et je dois traverser les mers pour répondre à son appel. Auriez-vous apprécié si votre père eusse fait de même ? »

Le visage du capitaine s'obscurcit nettement à ses mots. Martha en était gênée, notamment parce qu'elle ne voyait en aucun point où elle l'avait offensée. Confuse, elle tenta tant bien que mal de rattraper sa faute involontaire :

« Vous aurai-je blessé, capitaine ? »

Il ne lui répondit pas. Ses yeux sombres étaient perdus dans le vide et ce fut la main de Martha posée sur la sienne qui le ramena à la réalité.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? », s'enquit-elle.

Elle ne savait pas quelle force intérieure l'avait poussée à commettre un tel geste de compassion envers l'homme qui, un peu plus tôt, l'avait humiliée. Elle avait ressenti en lui une douleur vive, une plaie si profonde que ses propres soucis lui paraissaient à présent superflus, et son geste, face à cette souffrance, lui était venu spontanément.

Dès qu'il prit conscience de ce contact inattendu, il se détourna et sembla s'intéresser à une carte de l'Orient.

« Tout va bien, tout est à la perfection. Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec vous, vous devriez retourner dans votre cabine. Vous me semblez fatiguée…, dit-il rapidement.

-Vous avez raison », murmura-t-elle, déçue de ne pas avoir découvert les secrets que renfermait ce comportement si étrange.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la cabine du capitaine, celui-ci lança ces derniers mots :

« Mademoiselle Norrington, quoiqu'il ait pu faire, il ne doit sûrement pas être un mauvais homme. Vous devriez lui donner une chance, croyez-moi.

-J'espère que vous avez raison, capitaine. »

Depuis cette nuit, il va sans dire que leur relation s'était nettement apaisée. Martha se montrait plus agréable avec l'équipage et sa servante et saluait respectueusement le capitaine lors de ses balades sur le pont. Il restait pourtant pour elle une énigme qu'il lui fallait résoudre. La mélancolie dont il avait fait preuve subitement lors de leur confrontation avait des racines ancrées profondément dans un passé si obscur, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Bien qu'il ait montré sa faiblesse une fois, il ne commit pas la même erreur une deuxième fois. Parfois, lorsqu'elle le croisait, elle cherchait au plus profond de son regard un indice qui pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce personnage si intrigant mais elle ne voyait que ses yeux sombres, imperméables à toute émotion.

Jack comprenait cette jeune fille qui cachait son angoisse du changement par un mépris qui, au fond, ne lui était pas naturel. Il n'excusait pas ce comportement méprisant qu'elle avait eu envers lui, ça, jamais, mais il sentait cette frustration, cette sensation de n'être qu'un objet. En adoptant un caractère irascible, elle pensait être quelqu'un pour au moins un mois, avant de redevenir le jouet de cet amiral. Pauvre fille ! Oui, il savait ce qu'elle vivait, il comprenait sa douleur, sa haine, mais aurait-elle le courage de sortir de sa cage dorée ? Aurait-elle l'audace d'agir comme lui ?


	4. L'attaque de Bart

« Nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant. Dans moins d'une semaine, vous pourrez mettre pied à terre. »

Ces mots, prononcés sur un ton neutre, purement informatif, étaient la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire. Elle se tenait debout, près de la proue, le dos tourné. Elle scrutait l'horizon d'un regard vide. Jack s'approcha d'elle et s'accouda au bastingage du Glory. Martha le regarda, lui lançant un sourire triste, puis baissa les yeux humblement. La métamorphose était saisissante : elle qui avait été si hautaine, si sûre d'elle, si détestable, elle en était presque devenue touchante. Au fond, Jack éprouvait une certaine fierté car ce changement n'était dû qu'à ses méthodes, même si elles n'étaient pas si louables que cela. Mais au fond, la fin justifiait les moyens et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre maintenant.

« Ce voyage se sera déroulé plus vite que je ne l'ai pensé.

-Je sais à quoi vous pensez, chérie, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous me manquerez aussi ! » lui répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle reporta son regard amusé sur lui et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

«Quel baratineur ! Je suis persuadée que vous dites cela à toutes les jeunes femmes qui mettent le pied sur votre navire.

-Voyez cela comme une marque d'affection. Avouez que vous préférez cela à nos altercations passées.

-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, concéda-t-elle en mordillant malicieusement sa lèvre inférieure. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne succomberai pas à votre charme, capitaine Smith.

-Ne fait-il pas déjà effet sur vous ? » susurra-t-il tout en s'approchant dangereusement de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci, habilement, se retourna vers le point qu'elle avait fixé auparavant, arborant toujours un léger sourire rusé. Elle devait fuir cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus embarrassante, mais une part en elle prenait du plaisir à s'amuser du capitaine. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi ce jeu la passionnait, elle n'avait jamais réellement pris conscience de ce pouvoir charmeur auparavant mais elle sentait qu'il pourrait devenir une arme puissante dans cette nouvelle vie et Jack représentait un bon moyen pour l'aiguiser.

Quant à ce dernier, il ne se découragea pas le moins du monde. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, il pouvait se vanter d'avoir eu de nombreuses conquêtes et parmi elles, certaines étaient plus réticentes que d'autres. Une simple question de temps ! Il savait qu'il devait respecter certaines limites concernant cette victime. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher son avenir en mettant dans son lit la fille de l'homme le plus influent des Caraïbes. Il n'aurait même pas dû essayer de la séduire. Que voulez-vous, on ne le changera pas !

Tout en la scrutant attentivement, il se remémora toutes les rumeurs la concernant, une beauté à se damner, qu'on lui disait. Puis ce fut sa déception lors de leur première rencontre qui lui revint à l'esprit, ce regard si distant, si hautain, cette moue provocatrice. Cette Martha avait disparue et il prenait conscience de sa beauté réelle, celle que les ivrognes des tavernes de Portsmouth ne pourraient jamais voir. La légère teinte rosée que prenait ses joues, son air mutin lorsqu'elle le défiait doucement, tout ces traits qui l'animaient formaient son charme.

Martha sentait le poids de son regard examinateur se poser sur elle et gênée, elle essaya de se concentrer autant qu'elle le pouvait sur une ombre difforme qui se profilait au loin. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas, il lui fallait détourner l'attention de cette évaluation qui lui rappelait leur première rencontre et qu'elle tentait absolument d'oublier, tout honteuse qu'elle était de son comportement.

« -Que comptez-vous faire après cette traversée ? Avez-vous quelque projet qui vous tienne à cœur ?

-Cela vous intéresse vraiment ? répliqua-t-il, sceptique.

-Si je vous pose la question, c'est que cela doit être sûrement le cas, lança-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Et bien, j'aimerais bien travailler pour la Compagnie des Indes. Avoir une carrière brillante, peut-être même une place au soleil, ça, ça me conviendrait parfaitement.

-Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout comme cela.

-Ah bon ? Je peux savoir comment vous m'imaginiez ?

-Vous êtes un roublard, un aventurier. Je ne vous vois pas du tout mener une vie calme, je pense que vous vous en lasserez très vite et il ne fait aucun doute que l'habit de corsaire vous irait beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas » répondit-il sur un ton catégorique.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Jack affichait une mine renfrognée que Martha peinait à déchiffrer. Elle avait encore réussi à tout gâcher mais comment pouvait-elle se rattraper ? Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cette suggestion l'avait tant blessé. Ce n'était quand même pas sa faute s'il avait ses humeurs, il ne pouvait pas l'accuser d'avoir essayer de ranimer les tensions.

« Je ne vous vois pas la bague au doigt, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes le genre de femme qui aime beaucoup trop sa liberté pour aller s'enchaîner à un homme qu'elle n'aimera pas.

-Je suis avant tout le genre de femme qui apprécie son confort et si cela implique le mariage, alors je me marierai. Vous voulez à tout prix que je sois différente mais je suis on ne peut plus banale. Je ne ressemble en aucun point à ces vulgaires femmes qui attendent désespérément que quelque chose leur arrive pour pimenter leur vie. J'aime la mienne comme elle est.

-Alors vous comptez suivre le chemin qu'on a tracé pour vous ? Vous me décevez énormément », se moqua-t-il.

Piquée, elle se retourna vers lui et approcha son visage du sien. Elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle n'était qu'une femme passive au fond d'elle-même, elle voulait rester maîtresse de sa vie. Mais était-ce mal d'apprécier sa vie telle qu'elle s'annonçait ? Elle ne pensait pas cela de cette façon et elle allait lui montrer, à cet homme qui pensait tout savoir, qu'elle aussi pouvait être surprenante. Les yeux fermés, sa bouche délicieusement entrouverte, elle se rapprochait dangereusement de Jack. Celui-ci la prit par la taille et, affichant un sourire satisfait, la rapprocha un peu plus de lui.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre lorsque que le cri de l'homme de vigie les surprit.

« Un navire ennemi à tribord ! »

Martha, qui s'était brusquement défaite de l'étreinte de Jack, se tourna vers le navire qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus rapidement du Glory et son pavillon ne laissait aucun doute sur ses propriétaires. Jack suivit le regard de la jeune femme et grommela :

« Des pirates ! »

Il la prit par les épaules et, rapidement mais calmement, déclara :

« Martha, retournez dans votre cabine. Enfermez-vous et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte. »

Paniquée et ayant perdu l'usage de la parole, elle hocha la tête rapidement. D'un pas rapide, elle lui obéit et s'enferma, le cœur rempli d'angoisse. Cela fut terrible pour elle, d'entendre les hurlements de Jack pour réveiller les membres de l'équipage, leurs grognements puis leurs cris lorsqu'ils aperçurent le navire qui se tenait à une si courte distance du Glory, les tirs aux canons, sans savoir ce qui se passait sur le pont.

Au cœur du combat, la tension se faisait de plus en plus palpable. Les tirs se répondaient de plus en plus rapidement, faisant voler dans leur passage des éclats de bois de toutes parts. Les hurlements des pirates, terribles, éclataient dans la nuit sombre et donnaient un aspect abominable à la scène. Les hommes tombaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le combat se prolongeait. Le Glory était en proie à la plus horrible des apocalypses.

Après une demi-heure de coups de canon échangés, le navire eût à subir une terrible et violente secousse. Des éclats de voix hargneux, qu'elle n'avait pas entendus auparavant, s'étaient mêlés à ceux des marins du navire de Jack. L'abordage venait de commencer. Elle commença à pester contre le capitaine : il aurait pu lui laisser au moins une arme pour se défendre. Certes, elle ne savait pas se battre mais cela l'aurait rassurée d'être dans la capacité de se protéger. Elle parcourut rapidement sa cabine dans l'espoir de trouver un objet qui pourrait lui servir. Son choix se porta sur un chandelier en or. Cela ne lui serait sûrement d'aucune utilité si l'un des pirates venait à se présenter devant elle mais elle ne se sentait plus si impuissante.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent de la porte latérale, celle qui reliait la cabine de Martha avec celle de sa domestique. Persuadée que cela ne pouvait être qu'Alice et qu'elle voulait la prévenir du danger, elle ne se mit pas tout de suite sur la défensive. Au lieu de cela, elle essaya de garder son calme en respirant doucement et profondément afin de ne pas l'alarmer et de la garantir de leur sécurité. Mais elle fut obligée d'admettre qu'elle avait tort de penser que le nouvel arrivant ne fut que sa femme de chambre. Les pas se firent de plus en plus lourd et s'accompagnèrent d'éclats de rire gras. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa entrer un homme sans âge, la peau salie par le manque d'hygiène et la poudre, les cheveux noirs emmêlés, une flamme brûlant dans ses yeux rougis par la démence et l'alcool. Il s'approcha, son visage illuminé par un sourire qui révélait de nombreuses dents en or.

« Et voilà la petite Norrington, on ne m'avait pas trompée. Tu sais que tu vas me rapporter beaucoup, toi ?

-N'avancez pas, sinon…, menaça-t-elle, brandissant son chandelier.

-Sinon quoi ? Tu penses m'avoir avec ton bout de ferraille, petite ? »

Il saisit le poignet qui tenait l'arme et le tordit violemment, la forçant à lâcher l'objet. Face à la douleur, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit pour l'aider à sortir des griffes du pirate était de hurler, appeler au secours, appeler Jack. Il la saisissait par les bras et lui dit dans un grand éclat de rire :

« Ca ne sert à rien de crier. Personne ne peut t'entendre.

-En es-tu sûr, Bart ? »

Le dénommé Bart se tourna vers Jack qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, ruisselant de sang et de sueur mais qui semblait sain et sauf. À la vision du nouvel arrivant, Bart laissa échapper à nouveau un rire tonitruant :

« Mais qui voilà ? Le petit Jackie ! Ça fait longtemps, dis, depuis que tu as été jugé par le Conseil. Alors comme ça, on est devenu le béni oui-oui de la Couronne ? T'es vraiment la honte de la piraterie, mon gars !

-Tu ferais mieux de la lâcher parce que tu vois, je suis peut-être la honte de la piraterie, mais je me bats à armes égales, renchérit-il calmement.

-Ce n'est pas un vermisseau de ton espèce qui va m'expliquer comment je dois agir », s'écria-t-il, repoussant violemment Martha et dégainant son épée.

Projetée contre le mur, elle resta pendant quelques instants complètement sonnée. Mais en réalité, son esprit était embrouillé depuis le début de la bataille. Elle ne s'était même pas étonnée lorsque le pirate avait reconnu Jack. Pourtant elle ne s'évanouit pas, elle resta consciente durant tout le combat. Les lames s'entrechoquaient violemment, laissant peu de répit aux adversaires, et au-dehors les cris des hommes luttant contre ces rustres et les détonations des pistolets formaient une symphonie infernale. Elle ne put suivre le duel avec attention, son crâne lui causant un mal fou. Elle le tâta pour constater les dégâts et ramena des doigts couverts de sang dans son champ de vision. Elle leva son regard vers Jack. Lui aussi avait compris la gravité de sa blessure et lutta avec plus de rage. Mais la colère ne mène pas toujours à la victoire et il en fit le douloureux apprentissage. Alors qu'il portait des coups véhéments envers le pirate, celui-ci effectua une botte qui causa une blessure profonde à l'épaule gauche du jeune homme. Dans la douleur, il lâcha son épée et porta sa main gauche à sa plaie. Il savait qu'il était à la merci du flibustier. Martha, consciente du danger qu'encourait son sauveur, pensa qu'il était temps maintenant pour elle de prendre les initiatives. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et lança au forban :

« Il est hors d'état de nuire maintenant, le tuer ne vous sera d'aucune utilité. Prenez-moi et faites de moi ce que vous voulez, que m'importe.

-Que c'est touchant ! s'exclama le capitaine Bart. Tu as de la chance, Jackie, d'avoir une donzelle aussi courageuse. Il faut dire que ça n'a jamais été ton fort. Mais toi, répliqua-t-il en se tournant vers Martha, qui te dit que je te prendrais sans même savoir de quoi tu es capable ? »

En disant cela, il s'était avancé vers la jeune femme apeurée. Elle cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de lui, mais en vain. De toute façon, son poignet douloureux lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas de taille à pouvoir l'affronter. Il la coinça contre le mur et plaqua son corps souillé contre le sien, tentant de défaire sa robe de ses mains grossières. Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise du pirate mais cela aussi fut peine perdue. Ses cris ne l'aidèrent pas plus. Elle ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Face à elle se tenait ce visage dégoûtant où les yeux rouges exprimaient l'envie et dont le sourire carnassier l'effrayait. Tout cela fut rapide mais la peur lui déformait toute notion du temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'elle pensait que tout était perdu pour elle, elle entendit la détonation proche d'un pistolet. L'expression perverse du flibustier se figea, puis son corps entier s'écroula sur le sol de la cabine, laissant s'échapper de la poitrine une mare de sang.

« Du courage ? De la stupidité, oui ! » marmonna Jack, l'arme à feu à la main, dans un râle.

Martha ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se précipita vers lui. Au dehors, le brouhaha guerrier s'était apaisé. À la place, des cris de joie éclataient sur le pont. Inquiet par ce changement d'ambiance, il se redressa et retira le loquet de la porte.

« Où allez-vous ?, s'alarma Martha.

-Je vais voir ce qui se passe dehors.

-Ce n'est pas sérieux, vous êtes blessé…

-Ecoutez, ma belle, soit on les a vaincu et je reviens dans quelques instants, soit ils ont remporté la bataille et dans ce cas, peu importe que je sois guéri, je finirais par baigner dans mon propre sang. Cela vous va ? »

Elle ne dit mot mais ne put s'empêcher de craindre le voir quitter la cabine, grimaçant, d'un œil anxieux.

La vision altérée par la souffrance et l'obscurité, Jack ne connut pas tout de suite le résultat de la bataille. Ce ne fut que lorsque son second se dirigea vers lui qu'il put pousser un réel soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient réussi !

« Capitaine, nous avons…, s'écria le marin.

-Oui, oui, j'ai noté. Des survivants ?

-Ils sont là-bas ! »

Jack s'avança et aperçut les derniers pirates encerclés par ses hommes qui les tenaient en joue.

« Que décidez-vous, capitaine ?

-Mettez-les aux fers. On les livrera aux autorités de Montserrat. Quant au rafiot, envoyez-le par le fond ! »

Cette réponse entraîna l'unanimité des marins. Une moitié saisit les rescapés et les emmena dans les cachots du navire tout en les humiliant. D'autres se postèrent près des canons et firent feu, détruisant le navire de Bart. Satisfait, Jack se tourna vers son second et lui lança :

« Il faudra vraiment que tu me racontes comment vous avez réussi ce coup de force.

-Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai moi-même pas trop compris comment on a fait ça. Ça devait faire des jours qu'ils étaient en train de nous guetter et faut dire que, vu comment ils se battaient, ils nous attendaient avec impatience. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils se battaient comme cinq bons gaillards. Peut-être que ça les a épuisé plus vite…

-Tu m'en diras tant, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrés par la douleur. Je serais enchanté d'écouter tes imprécisions plus longtemps mais j'ai quelques petits détails à régler.

-Bien, capitaine » répliqua le second respectueusement.

Il retourna auprès de Martha lui révéler l'issue de la bataille. Celle-ci était rongée par l'inquiétude. Il lui semblait qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis le départ de Jack. Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas, elle avait commencé à se préparer à se faire capturer par l'un des hommes de Bart. Mais tout était fini et pouvait reprendre son cours. Une fois qu'il eut fini de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle lui ordonna de s'asseoir. Le capitaine ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette injonction mais il n'émit aucune objection et obéit. Elle lui retira alors doucement sa chemise, découvrant son torse.

« Je sais que tout cela vous a chamboulé mais pensez-vous réellement que c'est le bon moment pour faire ça ? continua-t-il de grogner.

-Je tente de vous soigner alors cessez de vous plaindre et laissez-moi faire. »

Elle examina la plaie et, à sa grande satisfaction, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas si profonde. Dans peu de temps, il manierait de nouveau le sabre avec adresse, elle en était persuadée. Un simple bandage allait suffire. Elle prit le drap fin du lit à baldaquin et en arracha un morceau qu'elle entreprit d'enrouler autour de l'épaule du blessé.

« Ce n'est pas parfait mais ce sera suffisant jusqu'à notre arrivée à Montserrat. Une fois là-bas, vous avez tout intérêt à aller consulter un vrai médecin.

-Je vous remercie, ma belle.

-Ce n'est rien, comparé à ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-Ce vieux Bart avait raison. Vous faites beaucoup trop dans les sentiments. »

Au nom de Bart, Martha se retourna vers son cadavre et se souvint des paroles échangées entre les deux hommes peu avant leur duel. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait prêté aucune attention mais, son calme revenu, elles se retrouvaient intactes dans son esprit.

« Vous vous connaissiez ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Sommes-nous réellement obligés d'évoquer ça maintenant ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser avec des doutes, vu l'importance du sujet.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, soupira-t-il. Oui, nous nous connaissions. Bart était un vieil ami de mon père. Cela vous va ?

-Vous êtes un pirate, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit-elle.

-J'étais, rectifia-t-il. On m'a banni et puis je n'avais plus rien à faire avec cette bande de canailles, encore moins avec mon père.

-Et votre exclusion ?

-Non-respect du Code. Il faut dire que pour ce coup-là, j'y suis allé fort. J'ai craché dessus, ajouta-t-il avec fierté face au regard inquisiteur de Martha. Et encore j'ai eu de la chance, j'aurais très bien pu être tué. »

Martha était tout à fait déboussolée. L'homme en qui elle avait commencé à placer sa confiance, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie, était le fils d'un hors-la-loi, sûrement de la même trempe que celui qui les avait attaqués. Jack avait perçu dans son regard cette confusion qui le menaçait. Il ne pouvait pas voir ses plans s'effondrer tout ça parce que ce loqueteux de Bart avait fait irruption ici. Il en était hors de question.

« Je peux comprendre que votre esprit soit un peu embrouillé, chérie. Mais je ne suis pas l'un d'entre eux. Le crachat, vous vous en souvenez ? En signe de reconnaissance, s'il-vous-plaît, n'en parlez à personne. »

Elle sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis, avec un sourire complice, lui répondit :

« Que puis-je refuser à mon sauveur ?

-Vous êtes un ange. Mais maintenant, vous devriez jeter un œil à votre vilaine plaie.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en occupe tout de suite. Pourriez-vous me fournir un peu d'alcool ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est bien parce que c'est vous », soupira-t-il en se relevant.

Il revint quelques instants plus tard, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Sous le regard noir de Jack, elle imbiba de ce liquide ambré un second morceau de tissu qu'elle posa sur sa blessure. Dans son cas, ce n'était rien non plus de très grave, juste un peu de sang. Elle se réjouissait de la fin de cette histoire. Le navire des pirates avait été coulé, Bart avait rendu l'âme. Tout ceci s'était bien terminé. Et puis n'avait-elle pas eu ce qu'elle voulait ?


	5. Climat glacial aux Caraïbes ?

Ce fut cinq jours plus tard, au petit matin, que l'homme de vigie aperçut Montserrat. La pâle lumière du soleil levant dévoilait à l'horizon les demeures blanches de l'île et, au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait, on pouvait apercevoir du navire la vie insulaire reprendre son cours après une nuit tranquille.

Martha dormait encore lorsque Jack entra dans sa cabine. Il ne prenait plus la peine de frapper à la porte de la jeune femme depuis un bon moment, cela faisait peut-être un ou deux jours. La complicité entre eux ces deux personnes s'était renforcée depuis l'attaque du navire pirate et leurs affrontements du début du voyage leur paraissaient à présent éloignés dans le temps. Pourtant, cette manie qu'avait prise le marin d'entrer sans prévenir, la surprenant à n'importe quel moment, l'agaçait et l'amusait tout à la fois, tout comme les tentatives de séduction du personnage.

Il la trouva donc, assoupie à son arrivée. Son souffle léger adoptait un rythme régulier et ses cheveux, qu'il voyait pour la première fois détachés, caressaient doucement sa joue rosie par le sommeil. Elle était paisible et insouciante et il savait que dans les minutes qui suivraient son réveil, tout cela la quitterait. Avant de la tirer de sa somnolence, il la regarda une dernière fois. Qu'elle était désirable et comme il aurait eu du plaisir à… Non, il fallait qu'il l'oublie, qu'il reste concentré sur son seul et unique but : se faire une place dans la société. Une femme ne devait pas le dévier de son objectif, il aurai tout à perdre en cédant à ses pulsions. De toute façon, ils ne se reverraient que très rarement, peut-être plus du tout, et elle allait se marier avec un homme capable de la combler. Oui, ce serait trop bête de tout gâcher pour une femme envers qui il n'éprouvait que du désir charnel.

Il s'avança silencieusement vers le lit et s'accroupit juste au niveau de son visage. Renoncer à la posséder, soit, mais il ne pouvait la quitter sans jeter le trouble dans son esprit. Il passa sa main délicatement dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme ; ils lui coulaient entre les doigts, tels des grains de sable qu'il voulait enfermer dans sa main. Martha réagit par un froncement du nez, caractéristique d'une personne que l'on vient de réveiller inopinément, puis elle entrouvrit légèrement ses yeux, encore alourdis par le sommeil, qu'elle ferma peu de temps après pour les rouvrir aussitôt, écarquillés par la vision de Jack. Par instinct de protection et de pudeur, elle ramena sa couverture sur elle tandis qu'il éclata de rire.

« Taisez-vous, si Alice rentre…

-Excusez-moi mais c'était tentant. Vous auriez dû vous regarder lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé. C'était… magnifique !

-Jusqu'ici, j'avais toléré vos familiarités de ces derniers jours, mais là, vous allez beaucoup trop loin ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

-Du calme, ma belle, je viens vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle : nous ne sommes plus très loin de Montserrat. Dans une heure, vous serez auprès de votre cher père et débarrassé de moi.

-Si ce n'est que cela, ce n'était pas la peine de me surprendre dans mon sommeil !

-Oh, je peux vous assurer que pour moi, ça valait le coup…, affirma Jack, un sourire entendu aux lèvres.

-Cela suffit, répliqua-t-elle, faussement choquée. Si vous voulez bien maintenant sortir, capitaine…

-Bien, mademoiselle » répondit-il tout en mimant une révérence grossière.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Martha se replongea dans ses oreillers. Elle était enfin arrivée. Devait-elle s'en réjouir ou non ? Elle ne le savait pas. Retrouver un toit, voir de nouveaux visages, tout cela l'attirait mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que ce voyage en mer lui avait plu contre toute attente. Elle avait eu l'impression que le temps s'était figé et que rien ne pouvait venir entraver ce moment. Mais il était temps maintenant de revenir sur la terre ferme, de revoir son père et d'aller de l'avant.

Elle resta ainsi, perdue dans ses pensées, fixant le plafond d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice fasse irruption dans la cabine de sa maîtresse. Elle tenait dans ses bras une robe bleue saphir. Son visage arborait une mine réjouie, elle devait donc sûrement être au courant de leur arrivée prochaine. Il fallait avouer que ce voyage ne l'avait pas autant comblée et l'attaque de l'équipage du capitaine Bart n'avait pas amélioré sa vision de la vie en mer.

«Nous arrivons, mademoiselle, claironna-t-elle. Vous devez sûrement être heureuse ?

-Je saute de joie, marmonna Martha.

-Votre père doit sûrement avoir hâte de vous revoir. Il paraît que cela fait sept ans que vous ne vous êtes pas vus, vous deviez être une toute jeune fille alors et maintenant, vous voilà…

-Il doit être au septième ciel, ironisa Martha en soupirant. Pourrais-tu me préparer, s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, madame, obéit la jeune domestique, déçue par son comportement irascible. Pour l'occasion, je vous ai apporté votre plus belle robe. Il faut que vous soyez ravissante pour votre père !»

Alors qu'Alice s'employait à l'habiller, Martha avait la désagréable sensation de revivre une deuxième fois son départ de Londres : cette même angoisse, son souffle court coupé par le corset. Oui, tout était semblable ; elle revivait un second déchirement, qui n'était pas liée à son affection pour les membres de l'équipage mais à l'appréhension de cette confrontation qui se profilait entre elle et son père. Elle ne s'y était pas préparée et elle sentait qu'il aurait le dessus rapidement, elle en était même sûre.

Une fois qu'elle fut vêtue, poudrée et coiffée, la femme de chambre ne put s'empêcher de pousser un glapissement d'admiration mêlé à de l'envie.

«Mademoiselle, vous êtes vraiment ravissante. Si seulement vous pouviez vous voir… Oh, que votre père sera fier de…

-Arrête de deviner à quoi mon père va penser, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Je suis navrée, mademoiselle.»

Les compliments d'Alice l'avaient agacée mais il fallait reconnaître que la domestique avait fait des merveilles sur la jeune fille. Le bleu de la robe, relevée par un col tissé de fils d'or, soulignait parfaitement la pâleur de sa peau, renforcée par la poudre qu'on lui avait appliquée. Face au regard béat de la jeune fille, Martha, irritée, la renvoya puis s'assit près de la table. Elle ressassait encore les mêmes pensées qui occupaient son esprit depuis l'annonce de Jack lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte. Elle invita la personne à entrer : c'était le second.

«Mademoiselle, le capitaine veut vous voir. Rapidement.

-Dites-lui que j'arrive» lui répondit-elle. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il lui voulait encore…

Il l'attendait dans sa cabine, adossé au mur face à la porte. Lorsqu'elle entra, il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement admiratif.

«Et bien, pour un père que vous détestez, vous vous faites toute belle, taquina-t-il.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. J'aurai une dernière petite chose à vous demander et je ne peux le faire que maintenant.»

À ces mots, Martha fronça légèrement les sourcils : elle pensait savoir en quoi consistait sa requête et cela ne l'amusait guère.

«Jack…, commença-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Laissez moi terminer. Vous savez que je veux me présenter à la Compagnie des Indes et j'aurai besoin de la bienveillance de votre père pour qu'il me recommande auprès du grand chef. Cela me permettrait de sauter quelques étapes, vous comprenez ? Alors si vous pouviez parler de l'histoire des pirates de l'autre jour et de la bravoure dont j'ai fait preuve pour vous sauver, ça ferait un bel effet.

-Si ce n'est que cela, je le ferai, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Vous êtes formidable !

-Cependant, je pense que je n'aurai pas beaucoup d'influence sur lui. Alors soyez persuasif…

-Voyons, que pourrait-il refuser à la fille qu'il n'a pas revu depuis sept ans ?»

Pour seule réponse, elle pinça les lèvres ; le pauvre, il n'avait pas encore rencontré Lawrence Norrington…

Le soleil avait atteint son zénith lorsqu'on jeta l'ancre au port de Montserrat. Les commerçants, soldats et autres marins y fourmillaient sur les quais. Au milieu d'eux, un petit groupe se distinguait de cette activité intense par leur immobilité : à sa tête se tenait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisés par les années, un visage dur où régnait un grand nez cassé.

«Votre père ? demanda Jack.

-Oh non, c'est son domestique, Edward. Cela fait des années qu'il est à son côté.

-Il n'a pas l'air très commode, dites-moi…

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, il sert mon père» répliqua Martha en soupirant.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la terre ferme, le corps de serviteurs s'avança vers elle comme un bloc. Edward se retourna vers les domestiques qui l'accompagnaient et leur ordonna de récupérer les affaires de la jeune maîtresse puis il fixa sur elle ses yeux gris acier.

«Mademoiselle, Monsieur votre père veut vous voir dans les plus brefs délais. Si vous voulez bien prendre la voiture qui se trouve au bout du quai…» débita-t-il d'une voix monocorde. Puis, dès qu'elle fut partie s'installer dans le fiacre, il se tourna vers Jack qui était à côté de Martha et continua sur le même ton où perçait une pointe de dédain : «Vous devez être le capitaine Smith, n'est-ce pas ?

-En personne. Monsieur veut me rencontrer, je suppose ?

-Il m'a demandé de vous remettre vos gages et ses plus sincères salutations, poursuivit-il, se souciant peu de la question du capitaine et en lui donnant une bourse en cuir.

-Vous pourrez lui dire que je le remercie et que je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat mais nous avons à parler affaires, lui et moi. Alors si vous pouvez m'arranger une entrevue, ce serait…

-Si Monsieur n'a pas demandé à vous voir, je doute qu'il acceptera une rencontre imprévue. J'en suis navré, monsieur.

-Capitaine, c'est capitaine. Je vous comprends bien mais admettons que…

-Veuillez ne pas insister, capitaine. Mais rassurez-vous, vous avez toute la gratitude de Monsieur.»

Il lui tourna alors le dos, laissant derrière lui un Jack ébahi. C'était vraiment la meilleure : il se tue à protéger la fille de cet amiral de malheur, aux dépens de sa propre vie, dans l'espoir qu'on lui manifeste un peu de reconnaissance et qu'on le recommande et voilà tout ce qu'il a reçu ? Une bourse, bien remplie certes, mais de bouts de ferrailles ? Non pas qu'il crachait sur l'argent, au contraire, mais il s'attendait à plus au vu de la mission qu'on lui avait confiée.

Il remonta sur le navire, la mine déconfite. Son second, qui avait perçu la déception sur le visage de son capitaine mais surtout l'escarcelle qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains, alla au devant de Jack et lui lança :

«Eh bien, capitaine, c'est l'équipage qui va être content !

-T'as raison, mon gars, grogna-t-il en lui lançant le petit sac. D'ailleurs, tu t'occuperas du partage. Ce ne sera pas la peine de me compter, je vais recevoir mon dû plus tard…»

Le bureau dans lequel Martha pénétra était un excellent témoignage de ce que fut jusqu'alors la vie de Lawrence Norrington. De chaque côté, deux étagères remplies de livres à reliures dorées s'imposaient. Une grande baie vitrée laissait entrer dans la pièce la lumière du soleil couchant et donnait une vue indescriptible sur l'océan. Au centre une multitude de cartes, plus ou moins datées, s'accumulaient sur une vieille table en acajou qui avait réussi à garder son charme à travers les siècles. Au milieu de cette immensité, Martha se sentait mal à l'aise mais cette impression n'était pas due à l'agencement de la pièce mais plutôt à l'aura d'autorité de cet homme qui s'avérait être son père. Le port altier et le visage impassible, Lawrence Norrington avait tout du parfait aristocrate qui se devait de tout contrôler.

Il resta quelques instants, peut-être une bonne dizaine de minutes, concentré sur ses parchemins, manipulant un compas tout en comptant entre ses dents, puis il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les posa sur sa fille. Ce regard qu'il avait donné en héritage à sa fille, ce bleu si profond et si dur, la dévisageait comme s'il avait affaire à une inconnue, ce qui était en partie le cas.

«Nous avons un invité pour le dîner, ce soir, annonça-t-il sèchement. Le gouverneur Nathanael Harris nous en fait l'immense privilège. Par conséquent, j'attends de toi une tenue irréprochable, dans tes paroles autant que dans la robe que tu porteras. C'est un homme éminent, veuf de surcroît. Je ne te pardonnerai donc aucune incartade. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui, père, bafouilla la jeune fille, surprise par ce discours de bienvenue si peu conventionnel.

-Alors tu peux disposer.»

Il se remit attentivement à l'étude de ses cartes et ne nota point que sa fille était toujours devant lui, pensive. Soudain, lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle demanda innocemment à son père :

«Pardonnez-moi, mais je voudrais savoir si vous voulez que j'épouse cet homme ?

-Cela te surprendrait-il, Martha ? répliqua-t-il en la fixant de nouveau. Tu es une Norrington, ton nom ne peut être associé qu'à une famille aisée aussi aisée que la nôtre, si ce n'est plus. Qu'espérais-tu ? Épouser un vaurien qui t'a promis une vie d'amour jusqu'à ta mort ?

-Non, bien sûr que non» bafouilla-t-elle, déstabilisée.

À ce moment-là, Jack fit irruption dans le bureau, suivi d'Edward, échevelé. Martha observa les nouveaux arrivants d'un œil surpris et interrogea Jack du regard. Pour toute réponse, il lui décocha un sourire malicieux. Lawrence Norrington, quant à lui, avait les yeux rivés sur le marin, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler de quelque chose mais il ne savait pas précisément ce que c'était. Edward, essoufflé, peinait à retrouver sa respiration puis, quand il réussit à y retrouver un semblant de régularité, balbutia :

«Monsieur, je suis navré mais… il ne m'a à peine laissé le temps de… de l'en empêcher et… et je vais le faire sortir… immédiatement !

-Je ne quitterai cette pièce qu'après avoir discuté avec l'Amiral, répliqua Jack, déterminé.

-Mais voyez bien qu'il ne peut vous recevoir, il retrouve sa fille !

-Assez, s'écria Norrington. Edward, vous pouvez vous retirer. Je vous rappellerai si nécessaire.

-Bien, monsieur, obéit le domestique en sortant de la pièce.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda calmement l'amiral à Jack.

-L'homme qui vous a ramené cette charmante personne, s'introduisit Jack en tendant la main à son interlocuteur qui feignait de ne pas le connaître et ne serra pas la main qu'il lui proposait. Le capitaine Smith !

-Edward n'a-t-il pas fait le nécessaire ?

-Si « nécessaire» signifie « donner la récompense», il a fait ça à la perfection. Mais j'aurai besoin d'un petit peu plus. En fait, je souhaiterais que vous me recommandiez à M. Beckett de la Compagnie des Indes. Car voyez-vous…

-Je suis navré pour vous mais vous avez été payé pour vos services.

-C'est ce que votre larbin m'a dit aussi mais…

-Je n'attends pas de réponse de votre part. Voyez, mon discours est le même que celui de… comment l'appelez-vous ? Ah oui ! mon «larbin».

-Père, intervint Martha, cet homme m'a sauvé la vie. Sans lui, je ne sais ce que je serai devenu…

-Votre fille a raison, j'ai dû me frotter au capitaine Bart. Vous connaissez le capitaine Bart ? Ce n'était pas un tendre.

- En cela, je vous en suis fort reconnaissant, monsieur Smith, mais la protection de ma fille faisait partie de votre mission.

-Ma vie vaut-elle si peu pour que vous refusiez d'accéder à sa requête ? s'écria Martha.

-Cette conversation ne te concerne pas, répondit sèchement Norrington. Ne t'avais-je pas demandé, d'ailleurs, de te retirer ?

-Monsieur, si nous pouvions revenir à mon problème, je pense que j'ai certaines informations qui pourraient vous intéresser. Bart savait que votre fille était à bord de mon navire et il la guettait depuis peu de temps, peut-être une semaine ou deux avant l'abordage. Je trouve étrange qu'il soit au courant. Je ne pense pas que vous avez crié sur tout les toits que votre fille débarquait dans les Caraïbes précisément.

-Et à quoi pensez-vous, monsieur Smith ? demanda Norrington, manifestement intéressé par les propos de Jack.

-Qu'il y a un espion parmi vos gens de confiance. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.»

L'amiral resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, méditant sur les paroles de cet homme présomptueux, certes, mais dont le raisonnement se tenait tout à fait. Il leva ensuite les yeux vers Jack et Martha qui était toujours présente dans la pièce et leur permit de se retirer. Il lui fallait être dans le calme pour tenter d'élucider ce mystère.

En sortant, Martha jeta un discret coup d'œil dans la direction du jeune homme. Il affichait une mine victorieuse.

«Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, capitaine, mais même en donnant une mauvaise impression, vous savez obtenir des autres ce que vous voulez.

-C'est tout un art, ma belle.»

Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, là où leurs chemins se séparaient, il lui prit délicatement la main et la baisa.

«Ce fut réellement un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, mademoiselle.»


	6. Le Wicked Wench

Assis dans un coin de la première taverne qu'il avait trouvée sur son passage, Jack Smith sirotait une bouteille de rhum, le regard vague. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? En attendant une éventuelle, hypothétique intervention de la Compagnie des Indes ? Il s'impatientait déjà de reprendre la mer, de sentir les embruns fouetter son visage, de ne plus faire qu'un avec elle. Mais sa condition était précaire : pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un fils de pirate qui se cachait et qui voulait effacer son ascendance en devenant « quelqu'un de bien ». Servir la Couronne et l'Angleterre, n'était-ce pas le pire des maux qu'il pouvait lui infliger, à ce géniteur qu'il méprisait ?

« Dis-moi, mon joli, tu me parais bien seul. Cela te dirait qu'on se tienne compagnie ce soir ? »

La prostituée qui venait de l'aborder, une rouquine avec un fort accent irlandais, se frottait légèrement contre son bras, son souffle alcoolisé caressant sa joue. Elle devait friser la quarantaine, cela se voyait malgré la quantité de maquillage qu'elle portait. Il réfléchit longuement à la proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire. Cela faisait bien trois mois qu'il n'avait pas touché au corps d'une femme mais il n'avait pas le cœur à l'ouvrage. Il reconsidéra la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait encore à la main, puis la fille de joie qui se lovait contre lui, telle une chatte, lui faisant les yeux doux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Monte dans ma chambre. J'te rejoins dès que possible. »

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Une fois qu'elle l'eût quitté, il vida sa bouteille d'un trait, puis alpagua le tavernier. Il lui en fallait une autre !

Il ingurgita d'une traite le breuvage dont la chaleur se répandait en lui instantanément. Il n'avait aucune envie de pensait, en tout cas pas ce soir-là. Cela faisait déjà des semaines et des semaines qu'il réfléchissait : à ce qu'il allait devenir, comment il arriverait à son but et surtout les risques qu'il prenait. Pendant un mois, il avait essayait de se montrer comme quelqu'un de rangé, en tout cas aux yeux de la loi et de la société. Mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas sans privations. Il considéra la bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses doigts : c'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'il en prendrait une. Cela lui déchirait le cœur mais il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Et voilà qu'il se surprenait encore à cogiter ! Il était réellement temps qu'il aille se changer les idées une bonne fois pour toutes…

Après s'être trompé de chambre et avoir surpris quatre personnes dans une orgie, il pénétra en titubant dans la pièce où l'attendait la putain. Un sourire lubrique s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le corps déjà dénudé de la femme. Ce n'était décidément pas ce soir qu'il serait « quelqu'un de bien »…

« Qui c'est, Martha ? »

La catin rousse se recoiffait soigneusement devant le miroir de la chambre pendant que Jack s'extirpait des limbes du sommeil et des quantités d'alcool de la veille. La question de la femme faisait écho dans le crâne du marin pendant un long moment durant lequel il essaya de donner un sens à chacun des mots, puis à la phrase.

« Martha, Martha… J'sais pas qui c'est, grogna-t-il. C'est pas toi ?

-Moi, c'est Virginia.

-Bon, dans ce cas, le problème est réglé » dit-il en refermant les yeux.

La dénommée Virginia prit un vase posé à côté du miroir puis, après en avoir retiré les fleurs desséchées, aspergea Jack de son eau. Celui-ci se redressa brusquement et hurla :

« Quoi encore ? Je trouve que pour une putain, tu es beaucoup trop exigeante !

-C'est qui ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions ?

-Je suis réputée dans toutes les îles du coin pour être la meilleure. Y en a même qui disent que j'ai des doigts de fée, tu vois. Alors quand j'entends Monsieur hurler le nom d'une autre pendant que je bosse…

-Comment voulais-tu que je hurle le tien si je ne le connaissais pas ? remarqua Jack, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres qui fut rapidement effacé par une gifle de Virginia. C'est une connaissance, une sacrée casse-pieds, elle aussi. Voilà, t'es contente ?

-Elle a dû sacrément te marquer pour que tu penses à elle même dans mes bras, déclara-t-elle, cette fois-ci sans amertume mais avec une pointe de sympathie, ce qui courrouça Jack.

-Si tu t'attends à gagner plus en blablatant, tu te trompes. Si j'étais toi, en supposant que j'en sois réduit un jour à vendre de mes charmes, ce qui est complètement inimaginable et hors de propos, je prendrai ce que le méchant monsieur me doit et je me retirerai sans me faire remarquer. »

Virginia regarda pendant un instant le client en question, non sans un air passablement antipathique, puis fouilla les poches de Jack et y trouva quelques pièces. Elle les examina pendant quelques instants et continua ses recherches mais son air dépité révélait sa résignation face au trop peu de rémunération qu'elle recevait, ou plutôt qu'elle s'offrait. Jack, quant à lui, s'était rendormi, ses ronflements aggravés par l'alcool en témoignaient.

Pendant quinze jours, Jack erra sur le port de Montserrat comme une âme damnée. Le peu d'argent qu'il possédait avait été volé par cette Virginia de malheur. Pas banale, celle-là, et franchement bien culottée ! Enfin, il devait se résigner au fait d'être fauché comme les blés et donc de devoir se passer de rhum et de jolies filles. Tout ça parce que… Ah, quel imbécile ! Tout ça pour une godiche d'aristo' qu'il n'a pas pu avoir, tout ça pour de la frustration ! Voilà ce qu'il était devenu : un vagabond insatisfait. Lui qui pensait que ce mois à cajoler la fille de l'amiral l'aiderait, et bien il pouvait s'asseoir dessus maintenant.

Mais ce fut réellement au bout de cette quinzaine qu'il put enfin s'échapper de cette vie morne imposée par l'attente. Ce jour-là, l'animation battait son plein sur le port et cela en grande partie à cause des agents de la Compagnie des Indes qui guettaient un navire dont les voiles d'un blanc éclatant se détachaient au loin. Pensant que cet attroupement était un bon signe pour lui, il se rapprocha d'eux et put entendre des bribes de leur conversation :

« Je me demande bien ce que M. Beckett espère d'un tel rafiot…

-Apparemment, c'est un navire très rapide, peut-être bien le plus rapide…

-Rapide ou non, il n'est bon à rien…

-C'est vrai, des navires rapides, ce n'est pas ce qui manque…

-Mais d'après M. Beckett, aucun autre bâtiment ne peut l'égaler… »

Le débat se poursuivit de la sorte, d'une manière creuse, où les mêmes arguments revenaient sans cesse, ce qui n'avançait à rien. Pourtant, l'intérêt de Jack avait été éveillé. Si réellement ce navire était le plus rapide des Caraïbes, il ne devait pas laisser échapper l'opportunité d'en être le capitaine.

Une fois que le bateau jeta l'ancre dans le port, les agents de la Compagnie des Indes se dirigèrent tous vers cette attraction insolite, sûrement pour l'examiner. Rien qu'à son aspect, Jack savait qu'il ne pouvait être à la barre d'aucun autre navire. Tout l'attirait : ce mélange de vétusté qu'apportait le bois noirci par les années et de pureté. Ses instincts premiers refirent surface : attendre le départ des agents ou même la nuit et dérober le bâtiment était bien trop tentant. Il se voyait caresser la barre et naviguer, toujours plus loin, vers l'horizon. Mais dans ce cas, tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, il se comporterait comme _lui_, ce qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Il se souvenait de ces mots qu'_il_ lui avait prononcés peu avant qu'il ne le quitte : « T'y peux rien, Jackie, t'as ça dans le sang ! » Il n'allait tout de même pas lui donner raison, il en était hors de question. Il obtiendrait ce navire de manière tout à fait légale. Il ne s'attendait plus à ce que quelqu'un vienne lui annoncer un entretien avec Beckett. Il avait dû faire mauvaise impression à Norrington et sa fille adorée. Après son mélodrame pathétique, elle avait dû retourner à sa routine de petite noble pourrie, oubliant la promesse qu'elle avait tenue à Jack. Il ne pouvait compter que sur lui maintenant et il savait que dès le lendemain, son sort serait fixé…

Jack partit d'un bon pas le lendemain, aux environs de cinq heures du soir, vers le bureau de celui qui semblait être le grand manitou de la Compagnie des Indes. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à se décrasser, ce qui, venant de lui, n'était pas courant, à démêler sa tignasse embrouillée, à essayer de trouver une tenue appropriée. Pour lui, c'était se comporter comme une jeune fille qui allait à sa première réception, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne devait pas faire ne serait-ce qu'un faux pas se présenter sans invitation était déjà un acte peu apprécié apparemment par les habitants de Montserrat, il fallait donc se présenter sous son meilleur jour.

Les quartiers de la Compagnie des Indes se situaient sur le port. Il était impossible de ne pas les remarquer : parmi les constructions misérables s'élevait un bâtiment en stuc d'une certaine hauteur, dont un balcon se dessinait au-dessus de l'océan. Un escalier en marbre donnait accès à ce monument. Au milieu des misérables installations, autant de luxe paraissait être un affront au bas peuple du havre.

Ainsi, Jack pénétra dans cette sorte de palais, le cœur léger bien que la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Comme prévu, il fut arrêté par un domestique qui le héla précipitamment :

« Monsieur, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

-Mon nom est Jack Smith. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec monsieur Beckett. Nous devons parler affaires, lui et moi.

-Monsieur Beckett est un homme très occupé. Est-il au courant de votre visite ?

-Mais il le sera, mon brave, si vous ne restez pas planté là, répondit-il, agacé, mots qu'il regretta rapidement. Je dois à tout prix le rencontrer, nous devons traiter d'une affaire urgente, autant pour lui que pour moi. »

Le domestique le regarda d'un air soupçonneux puis, tout en marmonnant, se retira dans un corridor, à la droite de la majestueuse porte d'entrée. Ne considérant pas ce départ comme une manière de le chasser, il patienta devant les escaliers recouverts de velours vert. Le serviteur revint quelques minutes plus tard tout en déclarant solennellement :

« Monsieur est prêt à vous recevoir. »

Jack le suivit à travers le couloir qui le conduisait vers la pièce où tout allait se jouer. Le moment était enfin venu…

Dès son entrée, Jack fut surpris par l'amabilité de son interlocuteur, assis à son bureau. Non pas qu'il l'accueillait à bras ouverts, mais il adoptait une certaine bienveillance réellement insolite. La pièce dans laquelle Jack pénétra était, à l'image du bâtiment, aussi imposante. La préciosité des meubles s'alliait au velours des tissus, mais ce n'était pas cette richesse évidente qui surprit Jack : ce fut l'importance que jouaient les cartes maritimes. La table de travail en était jonchée près du balcon se trouvait un globe et, sur l'ensemble du mur gauche, l'ébauche d'une carte du monde avait été esquissée.

« Entrez, Monsieur Smith, et asseyez-vous, je vous prie. (Jack s'exécuta sans rien dire.) Je dois vous avouer que je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir invité plus tôt. Pourtant, j'ai reçu des recommandations à votre égard de personnes de haut rang.

-Monsieur l'amiral Norrington vous a donc parlé de moi ?

-Le devait-il ? demanda Beckett, étonné. Non, pour tout vous dire, c'est le gouverneur Nathanael Harris qui m'a suggéré vos services. Vos exploits face au pirate Richard Bart ont impressionné nombre de dignitaires de l'île, le saviez-vous ?

-Je n'en avais aucune idée, marmonna vaguement Jack, surpris que ce soit le gouverneur, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré au demeurant, qui l'appuya de la sorte.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je me sens presque obligé de vous accepter comme agent de la Compagnie des Indes. Nous avons besoin de marins aussi expérimentés que vous. Il ne reste plus qu'à régler quelques petits détails, concernant vos missions notamment…

-Attendez, attendez. J'arrive dans vos quartiers à l'improviste, vous ne savez pas pourquoi et vous m'offrez un poste. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est ce que je recherchais en me rendant ici ?

-N'est-ce donc pas ce que vous désiriez ? demanda Beckett en souriant.

-Non pas que je veuille cracher dans la soupe mais depuis que je suis arrivé à Montserrat, la charité n'est pas la qualité des habitants qui m'a le plus sauté aux yeux. Je me demande ce qu'on attend de moi, parce que je suppose que vous attendez quelque chose de moi, non ?

-Je crois que vous m'avez percé à jour. Certes, j'ai des intérêts dans votre engagement mais je n'attends rien de vous, si ce n'est accomplir les missions dont la Compagnie vous charge. Nos carrières sont liées dès à présent, monsieur Smith, et vos réussites seront également les miennes, tout autant que vos échecs. J'espère bien que vous le comprenez, ajouta-t-il sur un ton grinçant.

-Oui, bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Jack, commençant à se méfier du personnage. Et maintenant, parlons réellement affaires. Que me proposez-vous comme navire ?

-Je pensais que vous en disposiez d'un ?

-Le Glory ? Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Cette bicoque est bonne à rien, exagéra Jack. C'est d'ailleurs une honte qu'une demoiselle d'un rang aussi haut comme mademoiselle Norrington ait dû voyager sur une telle épave. Non, non, le Glory représente un trop gros risque pour nos affaires : on garde ce rafiot et ce sera perte de bénéfices. Mais vous voulez savoir quel navire me semble le mieux adapté pour le commerce ? Celui à la coque noire et aux voiles toutes blanches, celui qui vient juste de jeter l'ancre ici, j'ai entendu dire que c'était le plus rapide des Caraïbes et comme vous devez le savoir, le temps, c'est de l'argent !

-Parlez-vous du Wicked Wench ? Oui, il est rapide mais il n'est pas du tout adapté à notre commerce. Il possède une capacité très réduite et il ne pourra jamais supporter les marchandises plus… spéciales.

-Qu'entendez-vous par « spéciales » ?

-Monsieur Smith, je parle d'esclaves, bien entendu » répliqua Beckett, surpris par l'ignorance de son interlocuteur.

Jack ne répondit pas, donnant l'impression qu'il entrait dans une grande réflexion. Beckett supposait que c'était à propos du navire, mais il avait tort. Jack sentait venir en lui comme une nausée : dans ses plans, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce sinistre point. Il fallait pourtant qu'il reconsidère le problème : rouler des négociants dans la farine dans le but de faire du bénéfice ne l'aurait pas gêné, mais là, c'était livrer des êtres humains comme si c'était du bétail. Il connaissait de plus les risques d'une traversée de l'Atlantique dans de telles conditions et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter. Mais s'il n'acceptait pas, dans ce cas, cela signifiait un retour à la case départ : il se retrouvait seul, sans argent et surtout sans moyen de montrer à son père qu'il pouvait vivre différemment. Et le Wench… Il le lui fallait et sans ce poste, il serait dans l'obligation de le dérober, ce qui était pire que tout. Le silence s'était instauré depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il fallait qu'il donne une réponse… Une réponse… Rapidement !

« Je refuse. »

Ces deux mots, prononcés sur un ton calme, firent à Cutler Beckett le violent effet d'une gifle. En réalité, il ignorait ce qui l'avait entraîné à repousser sa proposition aussi fermement, mais peu lui importait : il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre cet homme, sa carrière était en jeu.

« Si ce n'est qu'une question de navire, je peux vous en proposer d'autres aussi performants que le Wench, tenta Beckett.

-Je me suis mal fait comprendre, monsieur Beckett : peu importe le navire, même si je voguais sur un bâtiment capable de semer le Kraken, je ne transporterai pas d'esclaves.

-Savez-vous ce que cela signifierait pour vous, monsieur Smith ?

-J'en ai pleinement conscience et j'en prends le risque » déclara Jack sur un ton de défi.

La situation se compliquait et le fonctionnaire de la Compagnie des Indes commença à se demander si l'homme qui se tenait devant lui en valait le coup. Il se rappela des paroles du gouverneur Harris qui l'avait loué comme un marin émérite en besoin de reconnaissance. Certes, ce serait une bêtise de le laisser s'échapper mais il n'était pas le seul et il réussirait à trouver un homme de cette trempe plus docile. Il se rappela tout de même l'influence que pouvait exercer le magistrat, ascendant qui pourrait mettre fin à sa carrière. Lorsque le gouverneur lui avait recommandé Smith, Beckett se souvint qu'il avait adopté un ton conciliant, comme à son habitude, mais qui était ferme. La question, à ce moment crucial, était : pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de ne pas l'engager ? Ne pas tenir compte de l'opinion du dignitaire ne lui serait en aucun cas bénéfique. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment Harris pourrait manifester son mécontentement mais il avait pleinement conscience qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'importance dans la Compagnie pour se permettre d'aller à son encontre. Après tout, il avait tout à gagner en l'enrôlant il lui serait toujours possible, au premier faux pas, de le renvoyer et de conserver la reconnaissance du haut magistrat. Finalement, il finit par dire :

« Si vous ne transportez pas d'esclaves, il m'est inutile de vous refuser le Wench, monsieur Smith. Vos missions consisteront alors à transporter des produits, vous n'aurez en aucun cas affaire à de la marchandise… humaine. En ce qui concerne l'équipage, pour plus de commodités, vous pourrez conserver votre second, mais je tiens à ce que vous soyez entouré d'agents de la Compagnie. Ce n'est par manque de confiance, entendez-le bien, juste pour éviter les mutineries ou toutes révoltes malencontreuses. »

Jack fit mine de réfléchir pendant quelques instants mais ces secondes de considération feinte dissimulaient uniquement sa satisfaction d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

« Cela me va, finit-il par lancer sur un ton nonchalant.

-Dans ce cas, je suis ravi de vous annoncer que vous œuvre dès à présent pour la Compagnie des Indes, monsieur Smith, déclara solennellement le fonctionnaire.

-Capitaine, à partir de maintenant, monsieur Beckett, capitaine » rectifia Jack avec un sourire victorieux.


	7. Première mission

**Note de l'auteur : enfin le véritable 7ème chapitre de Sweet Curse ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas après tout ce temps. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review )**

Le Wicked Wench fut prêt à lever l'ancre à la fin de la même semaine, une fois les vivres pour le trajet chargées. Beckett avait eu raison : sa capacité de transport n'était pas élevée comparée aux autres trois-mâts qui mouillaient au port, mais l'espace restait amplement suffisant pour Jack et son équipage.

A la barre, Jack observait cet horizon qui n'attendait que lui et son navire. Avant qu'il n'arrive sur les côtes africaines, de longs mois de navigation se profilaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire de plaisir. Sans plus attendre, il hurla :

« On lève l'ancre !

-Vous avez entendu le capitaine ? ON LEVE L'ANCRE ! » répéta d'une voix de stentor le second.

Alors que ses hommes oeuvraient pour le départ du navire, Jack en caressa la barre, songeur, le léger vent marin lui fouettant doucement le visage. Les yeux toujours rivés vers l'horizon, il murmura :

« Montre-moi ce dont t'es capable, ma belle ! Donne-moi cet horizon… »

Le voyage fut certes long, pénible et ennuyeux pour les matelots qui, s'ils n'étaient pas occupés à manier le bâtiment, tuaient le temps en jouant aux dés ou aux cartes, dans l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux triche afin qu'une rixe naisse entre eux. La mer était d'un calme plat, une légère brise gonflait seulement les voiles. La rapidité du Wench n'était plus à démontrer, il avait largement fait ses preuves en naviguant en un mois ce qui aurait dû être parcouru en deux fois plus de temps. Mais l'absence de vent plus puissant se faisait ressentir parmi les hommes. Seul les agents de la Compagnie et Jack profitaient du voyage, les uns à préparer précisément leur plan d'attaque pour obtenir le meilleur prix pour leur cargaison, l'autre à découvrir ce qu'il voyait comme un trésor et à en savourer les qualités. Il se souvenait de temps à autre de ces deux bonhommes sur le port de Monserrat : ce « raffiot », comme ils disaient, était désormais plus qu'un mât et une coque, le Wench représentait pour lui le moyen de s'unir à l'océan, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité dans ses rêves les plus fous. A vingt-cinq ans, il avait déjà beaucoup navigué, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle fusion.

Il laissait avec réticence la barre à son second après de nombreuses heures. Même s'il se fatiguait, la simple sensation du vent contre sa peau, semblable à la caresse de la plus douce d'une femme, le revigorait et lui faisait tout oublier, même le rhum, dont il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte depuis son départ. Oui, le Wench n'était pas un navire comme les autres, c'était sa perle.

Au bout de deux mois de dure navigation, le cri de la vigie, signal libérateur pour l'équipage, annonça une terre à l'horizon. L'Afrique n'était plus si loin et devant les marins se profilaient une semaine de repos et de distraction bien méritée.

L'ancre fut à peine jetée que déjà les agents de la Compagnie se précipitèrent vers le comptoir, faisant flotter leur habit sombre derrière eux, tels des ombres. Tout cela ne concernait plus Jack qui descendit du navire d'un pas nonchalant derrière ses hommes qui manifestaient la même agitation que les commerçants. Il continua à les suivre jusqu'au petit village où ils étaient hébergés. Un des villageois, étrangement corpulent et le visage fendu par un grand sourire, s'avança vers eux et s'exclama dans un anglais parfait :

« Messieurs, soyez la bienvenue ! C'est toujours un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir ! Djidjé va vous guider immédiatement vers vos huttes, déclara-t-il solennellement en montrant d'un geste de la main un grand homme, fort mais dont les joues creuses trahissaient sa médiocre condition. Où se trouve votre capitaine ? »

Son discours avait été prononcé presque automatiquement, comme s'il avait été répété de nombreuses fois auparavant. Sa connaissance apparente de la langue anglaise ne devait être que superficielle et ces phrases étaient sûrement les seules qu'il connaissait.

L'équipage chercha d'abord de droite à gauche, secouant leur tête d'un air benêt, et se retourna d'un seul bloc, leurs regards convergeant vers Jack.

« A en croire leurs têtes, ce serait moi, finit-il par dire avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah, de l'humour anglais, c'est toujours aussi agréable, répliqua-t-il, faussement hilare sous l'œil perplexe des nouveaux venus. Djidjé, amène ces messieurs, je m'occupe de vous guider, Capitaine ! »

Le dénommé Djidjé, d'un œil sombre, quitta sa posture rigide et se dirigea vers un petit groupement de huttes, situé à part du reste du village. Jack, quant à lui, emboîta le pas au gros homme qui continuait à faire l'apologie de l'Angleterre.

Ce personnage l'insupportait: ce grand sourire mielleux, cette peau adipeuse qui contenait toute la graisse qu'il avait gagnée en vendant son village à la Compagnie… Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vendre les siens, comment on pouvait soi-même s'abaisser face à des envahisseurs. « T'en fais partie maintenant, Jackie » se rappelait-il avec une légère angoisse. Alors qu'il suivait son guide, il voyait une femme, les trait tirés, ses yeux sortant presque des orbites étant donné sa maigreur, se redresser alors qu'elle ramassait de misérables petites baies et croiser son regard. Celui-ci le détourna rapidement, gêné d'être ici dans le rôle du puissant.

« Voici votre hutte, Capitaine. J'espère que vous vous y plairez. »

Jack, désireux de se débarrasser de cet opportuniste, grogna une sorte d'approbation et s'allongea sur la paillasse, soudainement épuisé. Il est vrai qu'il avait peu dormi durant le voyage mais il ne se doutait pas que la fatigue s'abattrait sur lui comme une chape de plomb. Après tout, se disait-il, ça lui éviterait de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de voir. « C'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse » pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

A son réveil, la nuit avait recouvert de son manteau obscur le village, mais à entendre les chansons paillardes qui lui venaient jusqu'aux oreilles, elle n'était pas suffisamment avancée. Il sortit en baissant la tête de la hutte, découvrant un grand feu autour duquel certains de ses hommes s'amusaient avec quelques villageoises qui, à leur regard, ne semblaient pas éprouver autant de plaisir qu'eux.

« Tu t'es enfin réveillé ? » demanda une voix dure dans un anglais approximatif teinté d'un lourd accent.

Jack se retourna : c'était l'esclave présent lors de leur accueil, Djidjé s'il se souvenait bien. Il se tenait à proximité d'un foyer de moindre importance, près de sa hutte. Il tenait près du feu un bol qui devait certainement contenir quelque nourriture.

« Faut croire que oui, répondit Jack sur un ton qu'il voulait amical. Ca fait longtemps que tu te trouves ici ? »

L'Africain hocha lentement de la tête.

« Fallait pas. Ca fait deux mois que j'ai dû me contenter de miettes, j'allais pas faire la fine bouche.

-Tu as vu le maître ? I' veut à tout prix vous plaire.

-Ouais, mais moi j'm'en fiche bien. Plus vite je repars en mer, mieux ce sera. Ce gars-là, une fois de retour de là où je viens, je crois bien que je ne me souviendrai plus de sa tête. »

La désinvolture du marin fit sourire Djidjé.

« Tu as peut-être raison, mais je suis quand même tenu de lui obéir. Je pense que c'est suffisamment chaud maintenant, dit-il en tendant le récipient.

-T'as qu'à rester. Je me sens pas de manger tout ça seul.

-Mais mon maître ? bafouilla-t-il décontenancé.

- Si ça me plaît, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! » rétorqua-t-il avec facétie.

L'esclave sourit et suivit Jack à l'intérieur. Finalement, ce dernier lui laissa l'intégralité de son repas, il en avait bien besoin après tout. Djidjé, mis en confiance, commença à discuter avec le marin. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu s'exprimer librement et il s'en donnait à cœur joie : il évoqua son village d'enfance, la jeune fille qu'il aimait, la vente organisée par ses parents, sa vie monotone à présent qui n'était ponctuée que par les visites des Britanniques qui alourdissaient sa peine. Jack, quant à lui, écoutait, pensif. Son regard vague n'échappa pas à son nouveau compagnon qui l'interrompit dans ses réflexions.

« Je t'ennuie peut-être, déclara-t-il sur un ton non pas agressif, mais au contraire très amical et compréhensif.

-Non, non, pas du tout, répliqua Jack d'une voix détachée, j'essayais d'imaginer ce que ça fait d'être enchaîné sans l'être réellement. Je pense que ça doit être l'une des pires choses qui puissent arriver à un être humain.

-Tu as raison, lui accorda Djidjé dans un grand éclat de rire. Mais nous ne sommes pas des hommes pour eux ! Le premier qui pense comme un homme, il disparaît ! Plus personne ne le revoit, trop dangereux !

-Je vois, le choix entre la mort ou la captivité, le plus dur de tous les dilemmes…

-Je suis peut-être idiot mais je crois à la main du Destin. Peut-être que je vais mourir esclave mais en restant en vie, je vivrai peut-être avant que je ne sois rappelé par les Grands Esprits !

-C'est un point de vue qui se défend, l'ami, et qui mériterait qu'on y trinque. Si on avait de quoi » ajouta-t-il d'un air dépité.

Djidjé revint tous les soirs, avec une portion de nourriture plus importante suite à la demande Jack qui avait prétexté « un appétit de mille hommes ». Des heures durant, ils parlaient de sujets divers. Djidjé exposait ses projets qu'il aimerait voir se réaliser si un jour il devenait libre. Jack, quant à lui, lui parlait du Wench, de ses qualités, des sensations qui l'avaient parcourus pendant son voyage, et tout cela sous le regard ébahi de l'esclave, qui ne le jalousait pas, au contraire : les récits de Jack lui donnaient matière à rêver plus encore.

La semaine se passa de fait beaucoup plus rapidement et l'heure de lever de nouveau l'ancre devenait de plus en plus imminente. Finalement, ces quelques jours à terre n'auront pas étés si infructueux, se disait Jack. Il s'était fait un bon ami, le seul depuis… Il ne saurait vraiment le dire, peut-être depuis qu'il avait tout quitté et qu'il s'était tourné vers la société. Mais le sentiment de malaise qu'il avait éprouvé à son arrivée ne l'avait jamais véritablement quitté. Quitter ce village et retrouver la liberté qu'il chérissait alors que de pauvres gens restaient captifs ici et continuaient à être traités comme des bêtes sauvages faisait peser sur lui un sentiment de culpabilité. Il savait qu'il n'y était pour rien mais au fond de lui, sa passivité était tout aussi cruelle. Se contenter de livrer des produits matériels n'était pas une si grande victoire que cela, même s'il se satisfaisait de ne pas à y avoir participé activement.

C'était rempli de ces pensées que Jack embarqua sur le Wench, à présent chargé de sa cargaison. Cette fois-ci, le trajet eut une toute autre saveur, celle de la liberté, de cette chance qu'il ne devait en aucun cas laisser fuir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

**Note de l'auteur : chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais je promets un chapitre 8 plus long, où l'on retrouvera Martha également. Sur ce, passez de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures )**


End file.
